iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy
'''Legacies, '''are the supernatural powers every Garde develope as they mature. Each Garde receive several Legacies, which will allow them of primarly focus on defense and purity, as the legacies are meant to defend Lorien however they can also be used in combat. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all recieve the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first legacy]] The most powerful Legacy is usually developed last. Legacies are the source that Garde use to protect the planet, whereas Cepan are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elders contain within themselves all the legacies and the Garde children are meant to follow in their footsteps. Known Legacies *Aeternus - An Aeternus is able to change their age at will. They are only able to move between ages that they have already experienced. Ella inherited this legacy from one of Lorien's Elders (Loridas). *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy) - Animal Telepathy is possessed by Number Four and Number Nine . It allows them to communicate telepathically with animals. It also allows them to communicate with Earth, Loric, and Mogadorian animals. *Antigravity - Antigravity is possessed by Number Nine. It allows the user to defy gravity and run along walls and ceilings. Nine used this while running at super speeds. It is unknown if he can walk on walls and ceilings while walking regularly. *Legacy Tranferrance - Possessed by Number Nine, it allows the user to grant power to a person for a small amount of time. This ability can also be used on humans. Nine mentioned that it lasts ten minutes when he granted power to Sam for him to use a Loric rock that granted X-Ray vision. The nature of Number Four 's Xitharis is based on this legacy. *Healing - Healing is a possessed by Number Seven . It allows her to heal all living things. She is unable to bring people back from the dead, but she can heal very grave wounds. Seven can also heal plants on the verge of death. Whenever she heals something she feels an icy coldness through her fingers. She also has the power to heal herself. The nature of Number Four 's healing stone is based on this legacy. *Invisibility (Chameleor) - Invisibility is possessed by Number Six and was also possessed by Four's Grandfather. She demonstrates it several times during both the first novel as well as the film (in the film it is shown as a light blue, light that surrounds her body when in use). This legacy allows Six to turn herself and anything that she is in contact with, invisible. Invisibility was an extremely rare legacy as only 1% of the Garde population inherited it. It is probable that this is the Legacy known as Chameleor, as it was mentioned on the official I Am Number Four website. Everthing that Six touches with bare skin while she is invisible will turn invisible regardless she wants it or not. But she does have a limit to how much she can turn invisible. Six first noticed this legacy whilst trapped in the Mogadorian mountain base in West Virginia. *Lumen - Lumen is possessed by Number Four . It manifests as a bright blue light from the palms of Four's hands. It provides a resistance to to heat and fire on the hands, which can be spread throughout the entire body. Lumen only creates immunity to fire externally, not internally. If a Garde were to accidentally breathe while surrounded by fire, their trachea and lungs would be burnt. Fortunately, Loric can hold their breathe for long periods of time. It grants Four the ability to control fire in all its forms as well as allow him to be immune to it. *Precognition - Precognition is possessed by Number Four although not actually confirmed as of yet. He uses it in his dreams to see the future, past, or present. It is likely that these visions are subjective because the future is rarely ever set in stone. *Super Hearing - Super Hearing, possessed by Number Nine, allows the Garde to hear for miles away around him. Although all the Garde can focus your hearing and block it out Nine can hear even farther than all the Garde. *Telekinesis - Telekinesis is possessed by all of Garde . It allows them to move objects, things, or people with their minds. Number Four makes great use of this in the film. The Garde get Telekinesis after their first legacy has developed. If you have enough strength at the time you might be able to lift yourself off the ground. Unfortunately, Four developed it after his second legacy as described in the first book. He was able to develop it when Henri (his Cepan) didn't make it at home where he promised to be on time. *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration) - Underwater Breathing, is possessed by Number Sevenand it allows her to breathe underwater. Seven discovered this legacy when she was camping with her church group. She was sitting on a dock when she was pushed into the water by another girl. She fell under the dock and her lungs felt icy cold and she thought she was going to drown. Only then she felt water in her lungs and realized that she was breathing. She came out of the water after a while, unharmed. *Elemental Manipulation (Atmoskinesis) - Elemental Manipulation is possessed by Number Six . This Legacy allows her to manipulate the elements (earth, air, fire, and water) however she pleases. She is also able to control the weather. Two examples are the storm she created at the school and when she summons lightning by combining the use of different elements. Since she can only have manipulation on the elements she doesn't own the elements, so Six isn't immune to them or any combination of them. *Night Vision - Night vision, is possed by Number Seven and it allows her to see in the dark, although it is described as only being able to see with a candle. Possible Legacies *Mind Reading (Telepathy) - Mind Reading, as the name suggests allows the Loric who possesses this legacy to read the minds of other sentient beings. *Rapid Regeneration - Rapid Regeneration allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that were inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. It is likely that the bigger the injury, the longer it will take for the wound to heal. *Flight - Flight, as the name suggests, allows the user to fly. It is probable that the height that can be reached is limited. It is also probable that this ability is an extension of telekinesis. Garde with the flight legacy were seen fighting against the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien in Four 's visions. *Force Field Projection - Force Field Projection, as the name suggests, allows the user to project/create forcefields. It is unknown if this ability only affects the user or if the user can create force fields around other people/objects. *Sensior (Empathy) - Sensior allows the user to detect the emotitons/feelings of other people. *Convinco (Persuasion) - Convinco allows the user, to talk anybody into anything, even against the person will. *Impervious Skin - Impervious Skin renders the users skin impervious or immune to wounds. This legacy does not protect from things such as shockwaves, as they do internal damage as well. *Teleportation - Teleportation, is the ability to travel from one place to another without moving through the space inbetween. *Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - Time Manipulation is the ability to stop, slow, speed, or travel through time. *Energy Shield Projection - Energy Shield Projection it the ability to project a shield that stops or nullifies energy. I Am Number Four (Film) The legacies that are shown in the film are dramatically different from those in the book. For example: Number Six's invisibility seems to be more of a cross between invisibility and teleportation because she is able to move distances faster than if she were to run them (invisibility). Four's Lumen can be used to stop Mogadorian gun fire, shoot beams of light that can have physical effects, charge the power of other Garde legacies.ter film. The Garde One 's Legacies *It is likely that One 's legacies had not yet developed since he/she would have been around the age of nine. It is not known what his/her legacies would have been had they survived, nor is it likely that they will ever be discovered. Two 's Legacies *As Four was twelve when Two was killed, it is likely that two was also around twelve, give or take a few years. If Two was a few years older than four, some legacies may have developed. Three 's Legacies *Three was around the age of 15 and so it is very likely that he had started to develope his legacies. More information may be given in the upcoming lost files focusing on One, Two and Three. Four 's Legacies *Lumen *Animal Telepathy - allows him to communicate and empathise with animals, for example the deer in Florida, Bernie Kosar and the Piken at Paradise High school, where John used his ability to witness what the creature had been through and converse his own feelings. By doing this he persuaded the beast to turn against the Mogadorians and help him. *Telekinesis *Presumed Precognition *Main legacy has yet to develope. Five 's Legacies *Unknown, almost definitely beginning to develope. *Telekinesis Six 's Lecagies *Invisibility *Elemental Manipulation - can be combined to form storms. A common characteristic of which is the face which decends and consumes the enemy. Seven 's Legacies *Underwater Breathing *Night Vision *Healing - Plants (flower in computer room), Animals (Legacy the cat from Santa Teresa), Humans (Hector Ricardo and before this his mother), Loric (Ella) and even herself. *Telekinesis Eight 's Legacies *Unknown, almost definitely beginning to develope. *Telekinesis Nine 's Legacies *Antigravity *Super Hearing *Legacy Transference *Telekinesis Ten 's Legacies *Aeternus Sources Category:Legacy